Recently, there has been increased demand that semiconductor silicone chips provided in devices such as a mobile phone, a digital audio-video equipment, and an IC card are smaller, thinner, and more highly-integrated, in view of advancement of multi-functioning of the devices.
A thin chip is manufactured by (i) preparing a wafer by slicing a material such as high-purity silicon monocrystal and (ii) providing a semiconductor on a reverse-side surface of the wafer. In a providing step of the semiconductor, a heat treatment is carried out during a step such as a curing step of an insulating film. In the heat treatment, there is a case that the wafer is exposed to high temperature of higher than 200° C.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a support method and a support jig each of which supports a wafer during a heat treatment. According to the support method of the patent literature 1, a wafer whose crystal orientation is of <110> is supported on the following parts (i) and (ii) of a reverse-side surface, (i) a fan-shaped wafer surface part which ranges from 40 to 60 degrees with respect to a center point of the wafer and a direction extending from the center point of the wafer toward orientation of <100> in parallel with a surface of the wafer and (ii) fan-shaped wafer surface parts obtained by rotating the fan-shaped wafer surface part (i) at intervals of 90 degrees.